


Airplane Mode

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace and Anissa get ready for date night, and Grace reminds Anissa what happened the last time she lost her temper at the movies.





	Airplane Mode

“If I see one person on their phone in the theater, I’m going to lose it,” Anissa said as she put on her silver earrings in the mirror. “That’s one way to bring Thunder out real quick.” Grace sat on the bed, shaking her head as she watched her girlfriend get ready. 

“What are you gonna do, walk around telling everyone to put their phone on airplane mode?” Grace asked. “I know it’s annoying, but you can’t police people at the movies, babe. You’re just going to piss them off.”

“Good! They can be pissed because I’ll already be pissed. Then they’ll know how I feel,” Anissa muttered, grabbing her phone from the dresser. 

“Anissa, remember the last time you went off on someone at the movies?” Grace asked as she stood up. “You got the entire place shut down!”

“That was not my fault,” Anissa smirked. “That guy asked for it, throwing popcorn at us. And he was very rude to you. I will not take homophobia lying down.”

“Okay, but did you have to throw him through the movie screen, babe?” Grace asked, laughing. She walked passed Anissa and leaned in the doorway, crossing her arms. “You would have gotten into serious trouble if it wasn’t for the fact that your dad is friends with Inspector Henderson.” Anissa sighed. 

“Those screens are flimsy but yeah, you’re right. Maybe I do need to control my temper a little,” Anissa conceded as she took Grace’s hand and let her girlfriend lead her out of their bedroom. 

“Can you just promise me you won’t lose it if you see someone texting during the previews?” Grace asked, grabbing Anissa’s leather jacket from the coat rack in the hall and handing it to her. “You know the previews are my favorite part.”

“You’re so weird.” Anissa dropped Grace’s hand and pulled her jacket on. “You pay fifteen bucks for a movie ticket, just to see the same previews you could find online? Seems like a waste of money to me.” Grace raised an eyebrow at Anissa. 

“First of all, it’s way better to see those trailers on the big screen,” Grace said. “And second, I pay thirty bucks because I always buy your ticket.”

“Okay, but I always buy the snacks, which are more expensive!” Anissa exclaimed as Grace opened their front door. 

“Okay, okay, it’s not a competition,” Grace grinned. “Just adjusting your math, that’s all. By the way, I want pretzel bites tonight.”

“We can share because I want some too,” Anissa said as they walked down the hall of their apartment building. “Plus, you never finish them when I get you your own.”

“What! I do finish them,” Grace insisted as they stopped in front of the elevator. She pressed the down arrow and leaned against the wall. “You never finish your candy.”

“I can’t eat an entire box of sour candy by myself, it hurts my tongue,” Anissa shrugged. They stepped into the empty elevator, and Grace pushed the button for the first floor. “And no, you don’t. There’s always at least four left in your container. Wasteful.” Grace gave Anissa a playful glare, making her laugh. 

“Fine, we can share, but you better not get us kicked out this time,” Grace smirked. Anissa smiled and shook her head as they stepped off the lift and into the lobby.

“I won’t get us kicked out. I really want to see this movie,” Anissa said. Grace threw an arm over Anissa’s shoulder as they walked out the door and into the parking lot. 

“What if someone answers the phone during the movie?” Grace asked. 

“I won’t do anything,” Anissa rolled her eyes and pulled her car keys out, unlocking the doors as they got closer.

“Yeah? What if someone starts texting?” Grace grinned, opening Anissa’s door and waiting for the other woman to slide into her seat. Anissa put her seat belt on, and looked up at Grace. 

“I’ll ignore it,” she sighed. Grace closed her door and walked to the other side of the car. She pulled the door open and hopped in. 

“What are you going to do if someone starts talking during the movie?” Grace asked as Anissa started the car. 

“I’ll just try my best to focus on the movie.” Anissa said as she pulled out of her parking space. Grace leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. 

“What if someone starts being mean to me again?” Grace asked. Anissa gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

“I’ll kick their ass,” she growled. 

“No Anissa! You’re supposed to say you’ll ignore them,” Grace laughed. 

“Nope, I’m throwing them through the screen again,” Anissa said, her eyes narrowed. “But I don’t want to get in trouble with my dad again, so if that happens, we better make a run for it!”


End file.
